Nicoletta -partie 1- Le Champs des éclaires
by rotceps
Summary: Voici mon deuxième texte. C'est la suite de Ne Pleure Pas Ma Belle. Dans ce texte, je raconte la vie de Nicoletta, une jeune fille de 12 ans, du district 7, qui essaye de survivre pendant les Hunger Games. C'est un petit texte que j'ai écris mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!
1. Chapter 1: Épiologue

Un bruit lointain se fait entendre: c'est le canon qui annonce la mort d'un autre concurrent! Je me couche en boule sur la terre humide et je me mets à verser une larme. Ce garçon ou cette fille qui vient de décéder ne le méritait pas; aucun de nous ne le mérite. Cette histoire de Hunger Games a dépassé les limites. Le Capitole n'a pas le droit de forcer des enfants à centre tuer! Ça ne fait que 10 ans que cela existe et déjà la population n'en peut plus! La population pauvre n'en peut plus! Celle qui est riche sans moque! Elle reste devant leurs télévision à regarder cette tragédie pendant que de l'autre côté les gens pleurent en voyant des proches mourir devant leurs yeux! Si seulement je pouvais être à la maison, avec papa et maman, avec mon frère et mon ourson en peluche! Mais non! Moi je suis coincée ici, dans ce vaste paysage que je ne connais guère! Et je suis couchée sur la terre mouillé, et je pleure car j'ai peur, et je pleure encore. Si seulement mon petit papa pouvait me chanter _ne pleure pas ma belle. _Au moins, j'aurais moins la frousse! Et puis je commence à fredonner la berceuse et je me dis que tout va bien aller et puis là j'entends un bruit et puis j'ai peur alors je fredonne encore plus fort, en fermant les yeux et en me bouchant les oreilles! Et là je commence à pleurer, mais doucement car je ne veux pas que l'on me trouve! Puis, j'entends quelqu'un gueuler proche de moi. La personne dit de ne pas la tuer! Et puis elle se met à pleurer et tout à coup je n'entends plus rien, sauf un bruit de canon qui annonce la mort d'un participant.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me nomme Nicoletta et j'ai 12 ans. Je viens du district 7. Il y a quelques jours, encore, j'étais chez moi avec papa et maman, avec mon frère et mon ourson en peluche. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis couché sur la terre humide,dans les herbes hautes. J'essaye de dormir car je sais que sinon je vais être fatiguée et faible demain. Mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je suis recroqueviller sur moi même, les yeux grands ouverts. J'ai trop peur de dormir. J'ai peur de me faire surprendre. J'ai peur que l'on me voit. J'ai peur car on est dans le noir et je ne vois rien. J'ai peur de mourir, de ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Si seulement mon petit papa pouvait me chanter _ne pleure pas ma belle. _Au moins, j'aurais moins la frousse! Et puis je commence à fredonner la berceuse et je me dis que tout va bien aller et puis là j'entends un bruit et puis j'ai peur alors je fredonne encore plus fort, en fermant les yeux et en me bouchant les oreilles! Et là je commence à pleurer, mais doucement car je ne veux pas que l'on me trouve! Puis, j'entends quelqu'un gueuler proche de moi. La personne dit de ne pas la tuer! Et puis elle se met à pleurer et tout à coup je n'entends plus rien, sauf un bruit de canon qui annonce la mort d'un participant.

Je me réveille le lendemain. Je ne peux pas dire quel heure il est mais je suis sur que c'est l'après-midi. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il ne faisait pas soleil; des gros nuages gris foncé le cachait. J'étais encore couché dans ce champs, mais maintenant j'étais sur le dos. J'étais droite comme un piquet. Je suis dans un immense champs, un champs de blé. Il n'y a rien dans ce champs, sauf du blé. Du blé, et un petit pommier. Je suis couché sous celui-ci. Il est petit, mais juste assez grand pour me protéger de la douce pluie qui tombe. Et puis à un moment, je vois quelque chose bouger dans l'arbre. J'espère que c'est un écureuil; j'ai tellement faim. Et puis je sens le vomi monter dans ma gorge. Je me dégoûte moi-même à l'idée de manger un écureuil. Et puis je mets ma main devant ma bouche. Je ravale se que j'ai dans la gueule car je ne veux pas avoir l'air faible devant les téléspectateurs. J'ai remarqué que la _chose_ dans l'arbre n'est pas un animal, mais bien une caméra, une caméra cachée. Et elle me film. Et moi je suis encore couché sur le dos et je regarde la caméra. Et la caméra me regarde. Et je me dis d'être forte car plusieurs gens me voient sur les écrans géants placés dans les districts et dans la partie des riches. Mais je ne peux plus me retenir. Je reste droite, sur le dos, mais deux larmes coulent de mes yeux. Et je regarde la caméra en priant pour que mon père et ma mère soient fiers de moi, fiers que je sois dans les douze participants encore en vie. Et les perles qui tombent de mes yeux roulent sur mes joues.

-Sois fière de moi maman, sois fière de ta fille, que j'ai murmuré.

Et puis, la fine pluie se mit en colère. C'est à dire qu'elle se transforma en énorme déluge. Il pleuvait comme je n'avais jamais vue. Je m'assoie sur la terre mouillée et regarde au loin, dans le fin fond du champs. Je sursaute tout à coup car un éclair vient se planter directement où je regardais. Et puis on entend un bruit de canon qui annonce la mort d'un autre candidat.


End file.
